


Just Walk It Off

by tomboytabi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomboytabi/pseuds/tomboytabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited love isn't worth it, or at least that's what Dean's been told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Walk It Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [worldturtling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldturtling/gifts).



> This is for worldturtling since her post was what spurred the fic in the first place. 
> 
> See it at http://worldturtling.tumblr.com/post/54761713429
> 
>  
> 
> Also I was drunk when I finished/posted this, so here's hoping to it not being absolute crap.

"Unrequited love is a waste of time. Just walk it off. There. I said it."

Rage clouds Dean's mind, building so fast he explodes. "Who're you to tell me how to feel?! Fuck you!! I have every right to feel what ever the hell I wanna!"

Of course those thoughts don't get said out loud. Instead he schools his face into the mask of calm that's becoming permanent these days, nods his head in affirmation and pushes his emotions down into the deep dark pit where all the others have been put before. Where they always eventually end up.

After all, Dean's suppose to be a role model for Sammy. It wouldn't do to lose his calm like that over such a trivial matter like unrequited love. 

~*~

Even though it infuriated him that first time, the saying has become his mantra over the years. He heard the words echoing in his head at least once a day, usually more. 

~*~

The night he and Sam burn their father's body, Dean feels the rage from long ago resurfacing. There was still so much to say, that he has no way of releasing now. But like Dad said, unrequited love is useless. So Dean takes John's advise, and walks away.


End file.
